zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Zoids Fanatic/My very random game/series idea.
Well, here is my idea that I normally use, and make refrences to. On to the story. Plot It has been 20 year's since my last series (Nightwish), and all is peaceful. The United Universial Empire is fine, Mynock is dead, and no Necromorphs are around. Well the main character from the last series, Troy Hawk, finally settled down with Amy, and had three children, Roy, Leena, and Nina. Roy, the main character, along with his friends Meer, Dan, and Nunnally, have been trainning for most of lifes as members of ECHO, a elite unit of articially created soldiers (except Roy, he was naturally born). On the group's first mission, they find out the Mynock is not dead, and soon run into him. Soon after, Mynock attacks Zi, and reveils his plan on using the Halo to kill all life. So now, Roy, along with his ECHO unit, must stop him. Fractions To make things a bit less confusing, here's the three fractions United Universial Empire (U.U.E.); Homeworld: The Ark Poltics: Demorcracy Military: United Universial Space corps, United Universial Mecha corps, United Universial infantry, United Universial Air force, Ark Police Force, Commando corps, ECHO. Description: The main "good guy" fraction of the series, and the creators of the galaxy. The U.U.E. is highly advanced, and have such things as mechas, space ships, holo-communcations (military only), worm-hole travel, and the plasma-bullet. While the U.U.E. has many colonized worlds in it's domain, the Ark is still considered the home world. For many years, they have been in war with Imperial Guild and the Necromorphs. Aside from the wars, the residents of the U.U.E. are happy with their lives. The civilian world doesn't seem to have as much technology as the military world does (TV's resemble todays plasma TV's, cars appear to be like modern cars, though they run on a nuclear reactor like device, cellphones are still in use, etc), though they don't seem to mind Necromorphs; Homeworld: None, though the Ishimaura is called home. Poltics: A "hive mind" controls the Necromorphs Military: Necromorphs, unknown number of infected ships Description: The main "bad guy" fraction. For years they have been at war with the U.U.E. and the Imperial Guild. The Necromorph race needs the dead to increase their numbers, as such, they are constantly killing to add more to their rank. Aside from that, not much is known of them. Imperial Guild Homeworld: Kunnia Poltics: Monarchy Military: Guild warriors (ground forces), Angelic forces (mecha force), air riders (air force), Honor guard (commando force), Expedition explores (space force) Description: The Imperial Guild, though seemling medieval in appeance, is a advance people, having such things as Mechas, plasma-based weapons, and space ships (still called boats). For years, the Guild has been in war with the Necromorphs and U.U.E. The Guild and Empire share a riviarly with one another. The reasons behind this are unknown. For the people living within the Guild, they have a simple life, similar to medieval people. Unlike medieval people, they have longer lives, have heat and eletricity, and other advancments. Organizations ECHO; Aligned: United Universial Empire Members: 3000 indviduals Operations: Special Forces, commando like attacks, capture or kill anything parnormal or "magical" Description: ECHO was founded 20 years before the start of the series. After the failer of the Screecher program, the U.U.E. needed a unit force that could handle Necromorphs with ease. So they came up with ECHO. The concept was simple, basically take DNA samples form the "parents" of the future ECHO member, place the DNA in a artifical womb, and then wait, or enchanced the process. So far, ECHO has been a well-laid plan. Screecher; Aligned: Themselves/Necromorphs Members: Four Operations: Feed on other Necromorphs, destroy Descriptions: Before ECHO, the U.U.E. came up with the Screecher program. Like the ECHO program, DNA samples form the "parents" of the future Screecher member, place the DNA in a artifical womb, but add Necromorph DNA. This "Necro-DNA" caused the Screechers to be able to kill of their cells, and cause them to become necro-tissue, which the Screecher's are then able to use a weapons (similiar to Necromorph weapons). A down side is that they must eat other Necromorphs to survive. They are threat to all. Spartain and Elite army (S.E.A.); Aligned: Anyone who pays Members: Last count, 12,863 members Operations: Mercenaries, bounty hunters, what ever their "bidder" tells them to do. Descriptions: After the rediscovery of the Spartan project in 148 N.G.F, the U.U.E quickly tried to mass produce the suits to that a common person, and soldier, could use it. They succeed, but the Spartans were short lived as U.U.E. soldiers, and quickly became mercenaries. The Elites, one of the few surviving alien races, joined in on this as well. These mercenaries formed S.E.A., and made a "code" of some sorts. More or less, they act like pirates and mercenaries. Rejects; Aligned: Themselves/U.U.E. Members: 4 Operations: Free Necromorphs from the control of the Hive Mind. Descriptions: The Rejects are a group of three smart, and free-willed, Necromorphs, and one human, which acts as the groups leader. Much of the groups information and past is unknown, but they do align themselves with ECHO and the Empire on many of times, and are considered "friends" Night Rangers Aligned: Themselves Members: Unknown Operations: Main motives are unknown. Descriptions: The Night Rangers are the most mysterious group withing the ECHO universe. Who they work for, their motives, who they are, what they are, they are all unknown. Only thing that is known is they either capture or kill targets, mainly targets center around Zoids. Characters ECHO Company Nightwish Roy Hawk; Age: 20 Species: Human Height: 6.0 Weight: 187 I.Q.: 150 Hair color: Blond, dyed blue Eye color: Blue Weapons of choice: Xm8s or twin Lightsabers Vehicles: Mig-29, T-80BV, Mi-24, Blader MK 2 Personality and roles: Roy is the leader of ECHO. He is somewhat headstrong and can be lazy at some points. He is also know to take things very out of hand, and can rarely ever admit he is wrong about something. This can cause him to have conflicts with other members of the team, him and Meer constantly arguing is one example of this. He also rarely cares about events unless it is about Mynock, at which point he does care. He has also been known to go somewhat psychotic in battles, even to the point of going mentally unstable. If Roy is not fighting Mynock, he is normally seen at home sleeping, yelling at Dan, or doing random things. In fact, he is normally known for doing either odd or strange things at random moments. These could range from him hanging on a ceiling, or to playing football with a nuke. He can also be called attractive by some, due to the fact many, many females are either in love with him, or show attraction to him, much to his and Meer’s annoyance. While considered odd and stupid by some, Roy does boast a high I.Q., but never seems to show it. While he never explains why, he has given some light on the subject. As with this example “Just because someone is smart doesn’t mean they have to act it”. He is the owner of the Organoid Gus, and the owner of the blue Marker. Roy has a hatred of cellings and has a fear of glomping. Relationships: Roy does care deeply for his friends and family. While he normally gets into arguments with Dan, he does see Dan as his best friend, though he does not show it often. He is aware about Dan’s feelings for Nunnally, and sometimes tries to set the two up. However, this normally ends in disaster. He has somewhat of a sibling relationship with Nunnally, and the two mostly see eye to eye. Roy’s most important relationship is that with Meer. The two have known each other since they were young. Even though Roy hates to admit it, he is in love with Meer. This is shown from time to time when Roy becomes worried if she is hurt or in trouble. Even so, the two argue with each over either small or trivial things. He does take good care of Gus, despite threaten him a lot. For the rest of ECHO, Roy is on good terms with them, though they all get annoyed with him. Meer Yamato; Age: 19 Species: Genetically made Coordinator Height: 5.7 Weight: 139 I.Q.: 150 Hair color: Pink Eye color: Blue Weapons of choice: SVD sniper rifle, P90 submachine gun, combat knife Vehicles: Blader MK 2 Personality and roles: Meer is the sniper of the ECHO. As such, she can quickly spot out things that can become troubling. Unlike her genetic mother, or even the person she is named after, she does not have a sunny disposition. She can be called bittersweet at best. However, in comparison with the others, she is the most normal one of the group, and that is taking it a bit too far. While her bitter side is mostly shown in combat, her sweet side is shown away from the battlefield. In her home life, she can be seen either reading fashion magazines, or trying on new clothes, or dragging the others to the mall. In truth, she can be considered “girly” at home. She is also one of the friendlier persons on the team, and does try to make friends. She does own a pink Haro named Pinky. Relationships: '''Like Roy, Meer also cares deeply for her friends. She does view Dan as sort of a brother like figure, though she mostly hides this by beating up Dan constantly. As for Nunnally, she views her as a sister, and her best friend. In truth, the only time Nunnally seems normal is when she is hanging out with Meer. One thing that every one knows about, excluding Roy, is Meer’s feelings for Roy. In short, she is in love with him. This causes her to go to great measures to get Roy to be attracted to her, even though he already is. She also gets jealous when Roy is around other girls or if he does not notice her. This causes many of the twos arguing. She does see her Haro as a friend, though she doesn’t show it much. For the rest of ECHO, Meer is on good terms with them, and called the only normal one of her team. Dan Flyheight; '''Age: 19 Species: Genetically made Zoidian Height: 6.0 Weight: 189 I.Q.: 250 Hair color: Brown Eye color: Red Weapons of choice: USAS-12, Desert eagle, RPG, pocketknife Vehicles: multiple Zoids, most common ones being Rex or Multi-Bladed Liger Personality and roles: Dan is the technician and medic of ECHO. He is mostly task with mecha maintenance, or coming up with newer devices. He is also the medic of the group, and is able to heal the wounds of others quickly by using stem cells, but the ones from bone marrow, not embryos. If not in combat, he can always be found at home, mostly working in his lab, were he upgrades existing items or working on newer Zoids. He is also OZF (Obsessive Zoid Fanatic). The reason why he is so big into Zoids is that he is a Zoidan, well a genetic one. He also boasts an extremely high I.Q., and shows this as much as he can. He has even proved theory’s that have been accepted for years as wrong. He has a love of salt, and is said to eat entire salt mines. He is also the owner of Ambient, an Organoid. Relationships: While he is friends with his teammates, its not show that often. He is normally the person to be the subjects of jokes. He is also beaten up a lot, but more in a friendly matter. While he and Nunnally argue a lot, he does love her, though he rarely shows it. He also considers Roy his best friend, as the two hang with each other a lot. He views Meer as a sister for say. He does view Ambient as a friend, despite Ambient’s dark past. For the rest of ECHO, Dan is on good terms with them, though they get annoyed by his constant talk of Zoids. Nunnally Lamperouge; Age: 19 Species: Genetically made human Height: 5.9 Weight: 135 I.Q.: 130 Hair color: Red, with a green stripe on the right side Eye color: Purple Weapons of choice: Lancer, Desert eagle, pocket knife, command and control(rarely) Vehicles: Blader MK 2 Knightmare form Personality and roles: Nunnally is a regular assault unit of ECHO. She is known for her crazed and very violent attacks, mostly using her lancers chainsaw to finish the job for her. She is skilled at hand to hand fighting, as she is able to rip of necromorphs scythes and use them against them. She also has many forms of a power she calls “command and control”, while this is not its official name, she calls it this. For it to work, she activates some form of power, called Geass, causing an odd symbol to appear in both her eyes. With this on, she can do things ranging from controlling a persons action, to even reading minds or stopping time. In addition, unlike other users of this power, she has full control of it. However, she rarely uses this, more or less using strength, her lancer, or blackmail to make someone do something for her. She is also psychotic, even if she is not in combat. Aside from her craziness, she is also a talented chef, being able to make rat meat taste like lobster. Her favorite recipes are; lobster, tuna with scallops, roast demon, deep fried mermaid, and unicorn ribs. Relationships: Despite being insane, she does have somewhat of a caring personality. She views Roy as a brother and Meer as a sister/best friend. In fact, the only time she even acts normal is when she is around Meer. She also is in love with Dan, though she rarely shows this through the arguing they do. She has shown her true feeling on a few occasions, even kissing him sometimes As for the rest of ECHO, she is on a somewhat good basias with them, though they all just about fear her. ECHO company Kamelot Van Flyheight; Age: 18 Species: Zoidian Heigh'''t: 5.9 '''Weight: 180 I.Q.: classified Hair color: Black Eye color: Black Weapons of choice: G36c, Desert Eagle, Pocketknife Vehicles: Blade Liger, Black Hawk Personality and roles: Van is the leader of ECHO company Kamelot. He seems to have the same personality as he did in the series, though is a bit more protective. He also seems to beleive his ideas are the best, and does butt heads with Lelouch. Like everyone else, he can get annoyed by Roy, but seems to follow along with his ideas and schemes. Unlike Dan, Van is not that obssesd with Zoids, though he does know a pretty good amount of it. He is the owner of the Organoid Zeke, and the owner of the black Marker. Relationships: Van's most important relationship is with his wife, Fiona. The two care deeply for one another, and the two will (literial) do anything for one another. Like in the series, Van is good friends with Zeke. As for Van's genetic son, Dan, the two get along pretty well (despite Dan being older). As for Flint, Van's father, the two have a very strained relationship. As for the rest of ECHO, Van is on good terms with them. Fiona Flyheight; Age: 20 Species: Genetically made Zoidian Heigh'''t: 5.5 '''Weight: "Do you want to die?" I.Q.: classified Hair color: Blond Eye color: Red Weapons of choice: Barrett .50 Cal, Desert Eagle, combat knife Vehicles: Pteras Personality and roles: Like Meer, Fiona is the sniper of her company. Though her visions not that sharp as Meer, it's pretty good. Overall, Fiona does have a similar personality, though can be a bit more agressive, but not much. She does get annoyed when Van and Lelouch butt heads, and does get annoyed by Roy. Because of the effects of war, she suffers from constant nightmares. Relationships: Fiona's most important relationship is with Van. The two are married, hence the last name, and care deeply for one another, and the two will do anything for one another. She is still friends with Zeke. As with Dan, she does act like a mother to him (much to his annoyance). Fiona also developed a sisterly-like relationship with Kallen. As for the rest of ECHO, Fiona is on good terms with them. Lelouch Lamperouge; Age: 18 Species: Human Heigh'''t: 5.9 '''Weight: 160 I.Q.: classified Hair color: Black Eye color: Purple Weapons of choice: FAMAS, Desert Eagle, Combat Knife, Geass (rarely, no one takes him serious anymore) Vehicles: What ever the Mecha he piloted is called Personality and roles: Lelouch, is, well, a literial human shield. Given for the fact he can regenrate, and nothing can kill him except old age. Of course, this ability is more or less abused, and he is frequently "killed". He does seem to have healed mentally very quickly, given that he watched so many of his friends die. More or less, he see's his team-mates as a somewhat family. He holds a fear of cows. Also, never call him Lulu. Relationships: As with Van, Lelouch's most important relationship is with his wife, Kallen. Lelouch also tries to connect to his genetic daughter, though she still pumbles him. For the rest of ECHO, Lelouch get's along with them pretty well. Though he get's very annoyed with Roy, given that Roy always drags him and Van into his schemes. Kallen Lamperouge; Age: 18 Species: Human Heigh'''t: 5.7 '''Weight: 145 I.Q.: classified Hair color: Red Eye color: Blue or green. It depends. Weapons of choice: FN2000, Desert Eagle, pocketknife Vehicles: What ever the Mecha she piloted is called Personality and roles: Kallen acts more or less like a regular assult unit for her group. As for personality, she can be called outgoing, active, and somewhat fun-loving. She is also very dedicated to her role as a ECHO, and take's it very seriously. She does dislike it if anyone makes any negative comments about her, and if this is done, she is more then happy to show off her knife throwing ability. Relationships: She and Lelouch are very close, and she is aware that without her, Lelouch would, literal, have no one. Unlike Lelouch, she is on good terms with Nunnally. She and Fiona do have a sisterly-like relationship. As for the rest of ECHO, Kallen is on good terms with them. ECHO Company Battlelore Kira Yamato Age: 18 Species: Ultimate Coordinator Heigh'''t: 5.8 '''Weight: 180 I.Q.: classified Hair color: Brown Eye color: Purple Weapons of choice: SCAR-H, Desert Eagle, combat knife Vehicles: Strike Freedom, Sea Stallon Personality and roles: Kira is the leader of his ECHO group. Kira seems to have matured more over the course of being in ECHO, and, like Lelouch, seemed to menetally healed. Over all, he seems to try to want peace, which you can't really have if your facing Necromorphs. He has a fear of Roy, given for the fact that when Lelouch is away, Kira is Roy's secound "punching bag". Relationships: Same as with Van and Lelouch, Kira's most important relationship is with his wife, Lacus. The two are know as being the "romantic" type, somthing that annoys most of the ECHO's. Kira is on good terms with his genetic daugther, Meer. As for the rest of ECHO, Kira is on good terms with them. Lacus Yamato Age: 18 Species: Coordinator Heigh'''t: 5.6 '''Weight: "Do you know what I can do with a pump-action shotgun?" I.Q.: classified Hair color: Pink Eye color: Blue Weapons of choice: SPAS-12, Desert Eagle, combat knife Vehicles: None Personality and roles: Lacus is a type of assult unit in her group. Despite her seemingly naive look, she is a talanted close range fighter. Though being in a war-zone, she still tries to find diplomatic soultions, though this only annoys most of the ECHO's. Recently, she has come up with a motto which is; "You have two choices. We either talk things over, or the last thing you see is the barrel of my shotgun." Relationships: She and Kira are know as being the "romantic" type, somthing that annoys most of the ECHO's. Like Kira, Lacus is on good terms with his genetic daugther, Meer. However, the two look alike (save for the hair clip, and Meer being more agressive). As for the rest of ECHO, Lacus is on good terms with them. Haru Glory Age: 16 Species: Human Heigh'''t: 5.7 '''Weight: 169 I.Q.: classified Hair color: Greyish silver Eye color: Grey Weapons of choice: ACR, Desert Eagle, Sword Vehicles: None Personality and roles: Haru is another assult unit in his company. Over all, his personality has not changed much. He and Elie are the youngest ECHO, which causes some problems as they are called immature Relationships: Like the other guys (aside from Roy and Dan), Haru's most important relationship is with Elie. He is the "adopted-genetic" father of Roy. As for the rest of ECHO, Haru is on good terms with them Elie Glory Age: 16 Species: Human Heigh'''t: 5.6 '''Weight: "What do you think?" I.Q.: classified Hair color: Brown Eye color: Blue Weapons of choice: Twin MP-7's, combat knife, "regular guns" Vehicles: None Personality and roles: Another assult unit of the company, and the youngest of ECHO's. Overall, she keeps the same personality, and loves to gamble (much to Haru and Roy's annoyance). Relationships: She and Haru are close (and married, if you didn't catch that). As for the rest of ECHO, Elie is on good terms with them. S.E.A. “Slimmer” (John E. Herby); Age: 26 Species: Human Height: 6.7 Weight: 195 I.Q.: '''136 '''Hair color: Black Eye color: Blue Weapon of choice: Battle rifle, Energy sword Vehicles: Warthog Personality and roles: Slimmer is the leader of S.E.A unit 98, “Warthogs”. Like Roy, he is head strong and lazy. He also acts random at times, like Roy. While he is considered a part of S.E.A, he is more mercenary like, doing jobs for the highest bidder, which could be simple pick up milk and eggs to political killings. Not much about his past is known R'elationships': While Slimmer doesn’t care much about anyone other then himself, he does care somewhat about his teammates. He is shown to get annoyed with Sage, but does think of him as a friend, sort of. He and Gold don’t talk much, but are friends. While he and Sam may fight, they do love each other, sort of like Roy and Meer. Sage; Age: 28 in human years Species: Idiot Elite Height: 7.1 Weight: 296 I.Q.: Unknown Hair color: None Eye color: Yellow Weapons of choice: Beam rifle, Carbine Vehicles: Mongoose Personality and roles: Sage is one of the Elites of the group. He is also the idiot of the group. It's reveilved by Gold that Sage came from a Noble family, though it's not known if he's still in contact with thwm. He is known for his idiotic behavior, and love of round or shiny things. He does not like change. Relationships: In truth, while his teammates do mock him, they at least care somewhat about him. It is known that he is in a romance with a female elite. “Sam” (Fiona J. kickins); Age: 23 Species: Pycho Human Height: 6.2 Weight: 157 I.Q.: 135 Hair color: Blond Eye color: Red Weapons of choice: Sniper rifle, Shotgun Vehicles: Tank Personality and roles: Sam is the sniper of the group. Like Meer, she has a sharp eye and like Nunnally, she is crazy. She is sometimes mistake for the other Fiona, much to her dislike. She is also known to show some of her sweeter side on some occasions, but not often. She likes to keep her past to herself, and threatens anyone who asks her anything about it. Relationships: In truth, she hates everything but her teammates. She sees Gold as a friend, along with Sage. She is in love with Slimmer, but her psychotic behavior does a good job at hiding it. Gold; Age: 32 in human years Species: Elite Height: 7.4 Weight: 290 I.Q.: Unknown Hair color: None Eye color: Yellow Weapons of choice: Brute Shot, Needlers Vehicles: None Personality and roles: Gold is the second Elite of the group. He is also the sanest member. He does not like fighting much, and normally reads a lot. He mostly keeps to himself, but will talk when needed. Relationships: While he sees his teammates as idiots, he does also see them as friends. Villians Mynock; Age: Unknown Species: Was human, now Necromorph Height: 6.6 Weight: Unknown I.Q.: Unknown Hair color: Unknown, believed to be blond Eye color: Unknown Weapon of choice: Desert Eagle, Black Light Saber Vehicles: Destro MK 3 Personality and roles: '''Mynock is villain of the story. He is shown to be truly evil. His ideas are also known to be better then others villains ideas. He is fond of making newer Necromorph types. Not much is known about him except he was a miner who the Hive Mind injected its memory into him before dyeing. Mynock is now the new Hive Mind of Necromorphs. His only goal is to kill. Mynock is the controller of the red Marker. '''Relationships: If it is not about him, frankly he does not give a damn. Flint Age: '''Unknown '''Species: Zoidian Height: 6.4 Weight: Unknown I.Q.: Unknown Hair color: Unknown, believed to be brown Eye color: Unknown Weapon of choice: Twin bladed spear Vehicles: Human like Zoid Personality and roles: Flint is second in command for Mynock. Flint was orginally a Zoidian, and he, his son (Van), his wife, and a clone (Fiona), were able to survive the Death Saurer. However, Mynock found them first, and infected Flint's wife. Flint, in rage, attacked Mynock with a peice of flint. While Mynock wanted to kill him, he deicide not to, and let him serve under him. While Mynock will kill all, Flint can't bare himself to kill women and children. Relationships: Flint’s only friend is Mongol. While Flint has contacted Van many times, he is not able to connect to his son, nor his step-daughter (whom he hates). Mongol Age: '''Unknown '''Species: Organoid Height: 3.2 Weight: about 500-1000 pounds I.Q.: Unknown Hair color: None Eye color: Red Weapon of choice: '''Twin Gatling guns, “swords”, claws, teeth, tail spike '''Vehicles: None Personality and roles: Mongol is Flints Organid, and is shown to be a violent one. Dan has never been able to classify Mongol’s type, though he says that another one like Mongol exists. Mongol is prone to attacking under Flints command, and can easly tear a man to shreds. Were Mongol came from is unknown. Relationships: Mongol’s only friend is Flint. Mongol is seen protecting Flint, and acts somewhat like a bodyguard. They are like a Master and Dog, but it’s unknown who’s the master and who’s the dog. Stories I'll get some stories done later. Hope you enjoy. Category:Blog posts